


Morning Tickles(Maylor

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Brian and roger have a tickle fight in the morning but Roger is pinned to the bed while Brian is tickling him.

*Roger's P.O.V*

Brian always tickles me,i love it but its getting to much."BRIAN STOP!",i said."I i i'm s s sorry ",he stuttered.Brian has his ways of stuttering when he thinks he's in the wrong.I held out my arms to him,he laid next to me,i kissed his forehead and sat on his hips,tracing up and down them.I then go to grab a fluffy blanket."Brimi,come here",i said.He stood still.I walked to him,"look at me",i said."whats wrong",i asked.I'll list every time Brian has thought he's been in the wrong:

  * we've had an argument,i started it
  * i've done something,he thinks its because of him
  * i lash out (A lot)Brian thinks its because i'm getting annoyed with him



"Brimi,you're not in trouble,you've done nothing wrong",i said.Most of the time i have to be stern with him,i'm older than him by three years.I'm 20 and he's 17."come on,we'll have a cuddle and then a bubble bath",i said softly.Brian nodded,i kissed his forehead and kissed the tip of his nose.I pulled him into bed,i put the blanket on us and pulled Brian to my chest.We cuddled.i kept poking at his sides,his eye twitches."i love you",i said to him."love you too",he said.I have been meaning to cut my hair.I asked Brian do it."no you shouldn't cut your hair,its nice long",he said."i know",i said.I poked his belly.Brian giggled.I kissed his cheek.

I ran the bath."Oh Bri",i called.we both stripped and Brian got in,i sat against his chest.

*AFTER*

I had hidden a bunch of fluffy feathers in the bed,they blend in.I then heard Brian squeal."TAYLOR!",he shouts."oh i see you've found the feathers",i said."m make it s stop",he giggles.I launch on him and started to tickle his sides madly. " ROGER !!!",he squealed."aww does it tickle",i teased."hmm?",i keep teasing."IT TICKLESS!",he shrilled over his giggles and laughs.Brian pins me to the bed and tickles my armpits.

The next morning,i tickled Brian awake."MORNING TICKLES!",i said,i pinned his wrists down and kissed over his waist line,he bucked and moaned."oh?getting wet for daddy?",i teased."Fuck yes",he moaned,i ripped off his shorts and boxers.I gave him a blowjob.

*A day later*

I went out to Freddie's and the unthinkable happened.We had drunk sex.Freddie was pissed off at me.Brian would be.Freddie can have kids."Bri",i said."no roger,John's told me",Brian said."i'm sorry",i said under my breathe."No,you're sleeping on the couch tonight",Brian said."FUCK YOU!",i said."in your dreams",he said.Brian then slapped me.I ran to Freddie's,he opened the door."come in",he said."Brian kicked me out",i said."he knows",i said.I've fucked up."roger come here,you're welcome here anytime",FReddie said,"thanks",i squeaked."he hates me",i said."no he wont,he's still upset",Freddie said,"he kicked me out Freddie,he told me to sleep on the couch",i said.

"go sleep in the guest room,i don't mind",Freddie said,"thanks",i said.I ran to the guest room.

*Freddie's P.O.V*

Poor boy.Roger had been kicked out by Brian."Jim love",i said,"yes",he said,"rogers staying tonight,Brian's kicked him out",i said,"poor boy",Jim said,"they had an argument again,Brian doesn't wan roger around",I said.I heard roger crying."I'll go check on him",i said."I'll make hot chocolate",Jim said,"mm lovely",i said.I kissed Jim."Roger dear",i said,"i its open",he stutters."come here",i said.Roger crawled to me,"shh its okay",i said softly."look at me",i said softly.I tilted his chin so he would look at me that's when i noticed the cuts and the bruises."what are these?",i asked,"i'd rather not talk about them today",he said."i understand",i said."s stay please i don't want to be alone",he said,"of course i'll stay",i said,i kissed his cheek.I stayed with him,calming him down."come on,Jim made hot chocolate",i said to him.

I rubbed rogers back.

*A few hours later*

I found roger asleep on the sofa,curled in a blanket,i carried him to bed."night roggie",i said softly.I put the nightlight on and kissed his cheek,tucking him in a blanket.

The next day,i went over the guest room."Roger,good morning",i said."fuck off",he said.I felt his forehead."yes you're staying in bed today",i said to him."i have stuff to do",he groaned."Roger,stay in bed",i said to him.He nods.I made him a chamomile tea.I knew i was pregnant."here you go",i said to him."Brian called",he said,"well?",i said,"he doesn't want me home,he's telling me to move out",he said."i'll talk to him",i said.


	2. Arguments

*Freddie's P.O.V,the following day*

I promised Roger i'd talk to Brian,i walked over to his flat."Brian",i said,"sit down",i said."why are you here?",he asks."Sit down",i said,he did."i know what Roger did was a mistake,we were both drunk and being idiots",i said."i don't care Freddie!,",Brian said,"Shut up Brian,you broke Rogers heart,he's at mine and Jim's place.He was fucking in tears because of you,he thinks you hate him!",i said to Brian getting pissed off."I don't hate him,i just don't want to talk to him at the moment",Brian said."he told me you kicked him out",I said,"i told him to sleep on the couch,he left after we had an........argument",Brian said."Brian,you're going to apologise to him and make up",i said slightly growling.

"NO,he fucking hurt me Freddie,he promised he wouldn't get drunk",Brian said."Brian fucking apologise,i hate having to see roger like he is",i said,"he's fucking staying in his room,he wont come out",i said,i had tears of Frustration in my eyes.I was getting closer and closer to punching Brian or dragging him to see roger."NOW!",i said."Fine",he said.i made him walk in front of me,"Go",i said.Once we get back to mine,i forced him to go to roger.

*Rogers p.o.v*

"what are you doing here?",i asked,"Freddie",Brian said."no no and no i wont accept you kicked me out",i said.i didn't face Brian."Roger,i don't hate you if that's what you're thinking",he said."roger please",he said,"NO GET OUT",i said,"Roger love",he said,my hand curled into a fist an collided with his face."I said get out!",i shouted at him,i kept punching him."GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK YOU PIECE OF SHIT!",i shouted at him."i love you",he mumbles."the feelings mutual",i said."doesn't mean i'm taking you back",i said"i should've asked John",i said."you what",Brian said,"you heard",i said.Brian grabbed me by my neck."p put me down",i said,"fuck no",he said,"PUT ME D DOWN!",i choked."FREDDIE!",i shouted.i was struggling,Brian's choking me."get the fuck off him",Freddie said,i fell to the floor trying to breathe.I rubbed my neck."Brian sit the fuck down!",Freddie shouts.I sat on the floor,trying to breathe.I scowled at Brian."Apologise",Freddie said,"i'm not sorry",i said."i am sorry",Brian said,"fine",i said.

We didn't kiss.I flicked his hand,we soon started to feel love again.I had to learn to feel loved again.I would flinch every time Brian touched me."i'm not gonna hurt you",he said,"p promise",i asked,"i promise",he said.I let him kiss me,i felt like he was gonna hurt me.I had an abusive father.I love John as well as Brian."hey roggie",John said,"fuck off",i mumbled."come here",he said,we hugged,he let his thumb go across my top lip.We kissed."fucking hell,i love you",i said to john."mm i feel the same",John said.Brian sat there mouth agape."asshole",i said to Brian.I made out with John in front of him.


End file.
